The invention relates to an improved aquatic vegetation harvester for cutting and removing aquatic vegetation from lakes, rivers, ponds, etc. Such apparatus generally comprises a barge for the support of cutters and a conveyor that extends from adjacent the cutters to either a transport barge or to shore for discharge of the vegetation. Such machines are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,478; 3,653,192; 4,258,534 and 4,248,033.
The aquatic harvesters disclosed in the aforesaid patents exhibit several problems. Specifically, propulsion systems of known harvesters either are contained within wells along the sides of the barge thereby reducing propulsion efficiency, or extend laterally of the barge thereby compromising over-the-road transport of the harvester. Moreover, transport of vegetation from the cutters has heretofore been complicated by the use of fixed conveyors.